


Inch

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 9 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeSpecial Agents Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are assigned with protecting a son of a British multimillionaire. But things don't go according to the plan.





	Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I saw this word, I was going to write something short and fluffy, probably about height difference. But then I started whining to [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels) about how I only got to write only one angsty fic so far during this challenge, and then she was like “are you sure you can't twist today's prompt into something angsty?” 
> 
> And that, my friends, was a challenge. And honestly, if anyone can turn any word into an angsty fics, that would be me. Just a reminder, last year I wrote an angsty, sad fic when the word for the day was “laugh”. So yeah, I’m Amazingly Angsty And Evil (title credit to Anna) and I’m proud of it.
> 
> Enough of the rambling, I hope you enjoy! Here’s FBI!Klaine since I love this trope, and woo, the longest fic in this year’s advent so far!

Special Agent Blaine Anderson wouldn’t exactly say he was sulking. Sure, maybe he was more silent than usually, and maybe he was shooting glares a bit more often than he normally would, but that only meant he was focused on his job, not letting anything distract him. He was clenching his fists to make sure his hands didn’t fall asleep in case he needed to reach for his gun. His jaw was set tight because he was thinking hard, trying to prepare for every possible scenario that could happen.

It definitely wasn’t because his assignment was constantly flirting with Blaine’s partner on this case, Special Agent Kurt Hummel.

Adam Crawford was a son of some British multimillionaire, currently residing in the United States. His father, Andrew Crawford, was a very respected man, so when it turned out that his son was targeted by drug dealers he crossed paths with at some club, he was immediately put into protective custody. And since it was quite important to keep him alive, Director Sylvester had put her two best agents on the case –  Blaine, and Kurt Hummel. Kurt who the moment they met with Adam at the Bureau, immediately picked the Brit’s interest, the smile growing on his face every time Kurt said a word. Kurt, with whom Blaine had been in love for at least two years. At least, because two years ago he had finally stopped constantly denying his feelings, but Blaine had started falling for Kurt way before that, probably during the first case they worked together, six months after Kurt started working in the same division as Blaine.

There was a moment when Blaine thought Kurt might have felt the same way, about a year ago, during a small Christmas party in the office. They both drank a bit that night and they were standing so close to each other, and Blaine could have sworn Kurt’s eyes flicked down to his lips, but the moment was broken when one of their fellow agents burst into the kitchen area, startling them both as she searched for another drink. They had never spoken of that short moment, and after that, Blaine was too afraid to tell Kurt the truth, not wanting to risk their friendship and work relationship if Kurt didn’t return his feelings. So Blaine tried to make his peace with the fact that he would only ever be Kurt’s best friend, nothing more, but it proved quite difficult at times.

For example, right now. When he was stuck in one of the FBI’s safe houses, a small apartment, watching Adam Crawford flirt and make heart eyes at Kurt, tell him jokes in this damn British accent that made Blaine want to scratch Adam’s eyes out. Or shoot his kneecaps which probably was not something Blaine should be thinking about a person he was supposed to be protecting.

To Kurt's credit, he didn’t seem to be too fazed by Adam’s advances, smiling politely and replying when necessary, but definitely not flirting back. It didn’t improve Blaine’s mood much though, a tiny voice whispering unhelpfully in his head that Kurt was just focused on his job, but in normal circumstances he would definitely respond to Adam batting his eyelashes at him. Blaine didn’t even want to think about what could happen after they were done with the case, the jealousy haze making him forget about one small detail – that the agents weren’t allowed to engage in personal relationships with the people in protective custody since it was considered highly inappropriate.

Blaine’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. His head snapping up, he immediately looked at Kurt who was already standing, grabbing Adam and shoving him into the bedroom, his hand already on his gun. Shutting the door after Adam, Kurt joined Blaine back in the living room, their guns already drawn.

“We’re not expecting anyone, right?” Kurt asked, his eyes trained on the door.

“No. Lopez is supposed to come and check in tomorrow morn-“

Before Blaine could finish, the door suddenly flung open, four armed men bursting inside, immediately opening fire. Ducking, Blaine jumped behind the couch and Kurt took cover behind one of the armchairs. Communicating with only a few glances, they immediately returned fire, Blaine taking out one of the guys almost right away, but he was quickly pinned down, unable to get a clear shot. The assailants were armed with uzis and were firing too fast for Blaine to move from his spot, so for the moment, there wasn’t much he could do.

From his position, Kurt was able to take out two of the group, and for a second Blaine let himself hope they would get out of it unscratched, and he was in the middle of planning his next move when in the corner of his eye he saw Kurt fall down on the ground.

“Kurt!” He yelled over the sound of the uzi being fired, unable to see how bad his partner was hurt.

“Son of a bitch.” Blaine muttered under his breath, cursing the one remaining shooter, and he made a quick decision. Since the guy was probably expecting him to appear from above the couch, Blaine rolled on the ground, getting a perfect, clear shot, from behind the couch. Aiming, Blaine fired his gun quickly a few times, and after making sure all the shooters were down, he raced back to Kurt, dropping on his knees by his partner’s side.

“Kurt.” Blaine gasped, relief spreading through his body when he saw Kurt was still conscious.

“I’m fine, Blaine.” Kurt gritted through his teeth, clutching his right arm. “It’s just my arm.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine was about to reply when suddenly, the door burst open again, and Blaine quickly drew his gun again, only to put it down when he saw the familiar faces of the fellow agents.

“Call the ambulance.” He called out to one of the agents as he put his hands on Kurt’s wound to apply pressure, ignoring Kurt’s hiss of pain.

“They’re already on their way, three minutes out.”

“Good. Crawford is in the bedroom, go to him and make sure he stays there for now.” Blaine ordered, nodding in the direction of the room.

“Yes, sir.”

“Blaine, seriously, it’s just my arm. I’m fine.” Kurt insisted when Blaine focused his attention back to him.

“Few inches to the left and it would be your chest. We would be having a completely different conversation then.”

“If I was hit in my chest, we probably wouldn’t be having any kind of conversation.”

“Of course you would joke about that.” Blaine huffed, arching his eyebrow at the small smirk on Kurt’s face even though it was obvious he was still in pain. A few seconds later, paramedics appeared in the apartment, quickly making their way their way to Kurt.

“I’m coming with you.” Blaine said when they started putting Kurt on the gurney, but Kurt immediately shook his head.

“Blaine, you can’t.” Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt was faster. “Blaine, Crawford still needs protection and he’s our responsibility. You need to get him back to the Bureau.” When Blaine visibly deflated, because yeah, Kurt was right, as always, Kurt spoke again, the tone of his voice much softer. “B., I’m not dying, I’ll be okay. Come to the hospital when you’re done.”

Nodding, Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and watched the paramedics wheeled him out of the apartment. After washing Kurt’s blood off his hands, Blaine took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, putting out a professional face, and he made his way to the bedroom. Quickly giving out orders to the other agents, Blaine worked efficiently without wasting any time. After making a few phone calls, he arranged the transport for him and Crawford back to the Bureau, eager to get everything done as quickly as possible.

He had a hospital to get to.

* * *

After finally leaving the Bureau, Blaine exhaled in relief as he headed to the hospital. As it turned out, Crawford had a mobile phone with him, even though he was explicitly told to hand it over before they headed to the safe house. Apparently, he had two phones and chose to give them only one. What was even worse, Adam made a call to his father while he was in the bathroom, to let him know how he was doing which made it very easy for the shooters to find them.

After listening to Director Sylvester tear Crawford apart and call him an imbecile, and enjoying it only a little bit (okay, that was a lie; he enjoyed it a lot), Blaine was finally able to leave when the case was officially all done. They determined there were no more threats, so Crawford was cleared to go wherever the hell he wanted which meant Blaine was definitely done with the work for the day. There were still reports to be written, in Blaine’s case probably in double capacity since Kurt’s right arm was injured and he probably wouldn’t be able to write for a while. But that didn’t bother Blaine that much, all that mattered was that Kurt was okay.

After reaching the hospital and finding out the number of Kurt’s room, Blaine headed there right away, his heart hammering in his chest. Knocking on the door, Blaine peeked inside and instantly grinned when he was greeted with Kurt’s smiling face.

“Blaine! Come on in.” Kurt gestured at him with his left hand, his right arm in a sling. “Everything good at the Bureau?”

“Straight to the business I see.” Blaine teased, taking a seat on one of the chairs. “But yes, everything’s fine.”

“Look, I’ve been thinking,” Kurt started with a small frown on his face. “I went over everything we’ve done, every detail, and we’ve done everything like we should, so I have no idea how they found us, and it’s been killing me-“

“Kurt, Kurt.” Blaine interrupted Kurt’s rambling. “It’s not on us. Turns out Crawford had a phone with him and called his father when he was in the bathroom.”

There were a few seconds of Kurt staring at him in silence before he let his head fall back. “You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me.” He said, staring at the ceiling and shaking his head in disbelief. “What an _idiot._ ”

“You should have seen Sue’s reaction.” Blaine grinned. “She tore him to shreds.”

“I bet she did.” Kurt laughed loudly, wincing when he accidentally moved his arm too much. Seeing Blaine look at him questioningly, Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, I’ll be back in no time.”

“That’s good.” Blaine smiled, feeling the relief rush through his body.

“They’re keeping me for a night for observation though.” Kurt pouted and god, Blaine loved him so much.

“You poor thing.”

Silence fell between them for a while, and Blaine, lost in his thoughts, didn’t notice Kurt watching him carefully. “Hey, B.?” Kurt suddenly asked, making Blaine’s head snap up. “Are you okay? You seem… nervous.”

Huffing, Blaine shook his head. “Damn you and your observational skills.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be a good agent without them.” Kurt arched his eyebrow. “What’s up?”

Taking a deep breath, Blaine fiddled with his fingers. “You know, there was a moment during the shooting, when you went down.” He started, his eyes fixated on a point on the wall. “There were a few seconds when I thought that I lost you. And the only thing I could think about was that there was something I’ve never told you.”

“And I realized that in our line of work anything could happen at any given moment, and that life is too short to… hold back and be afraid. I know that it may change things, but if I don’t tell you and something happens… I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life. So, I guess I just-“

“I love you too.” Kurt interrupted him, and when Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, Kurt smiled softly. “Unless that’s not what you were going to confess and I just made a total fool of myself?”

“No, no, no, it was, just… how did you-“

“I’m a damn good agent, remember?” Kurt teased. “But honestly, Blaine… I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve been so obvious that I was sure you already knew. Especially after the Christmas party.”

“I thought so, for a moment, but then we never discussed it, so I figured it was just me imagining things.” Blaine shrugged with a small smile on his face. “And then I was worried I would ruin our friendship if I said anything.”

“That’s what I thought, but I wasn’t sure. Until today.” Kurt smiled softly. “I was actually going to talk to you after the case was done.”

“Today? Why today?” Blaine asked, looking at him quizzically, and Kurt’s smile widened.

“B., you looked like you wanted to murder Adam on spot.” Kurt said and Blaine’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I’m glad your glares couldn’t kill or we would have had a problem.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just-“ Blaine paused, shaking his head with a grin. “Let’s not talk about him anymore, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Kurt smiled. “How about you get yourself here and finally kiss me?”

Standing up, Blaine leaned closer, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “I love you. I didn’t get to actually say it since you stole my thunder.”

“I love you too.” And the moment the words left Kurt’s mouth, Blaine closed the gap between them, kissing him softly.

Breaking apart, both men smiled widely and Blaine couldn’t help himself, pressing their lips together again. After a while, Blaine honestly couldn’t tell how much time had passed, a thought crossed Blaine’s mind and he broke the kiss to look into Kurt’s eyes. “Do you think Sue will have a problem with us being a thing and working together?”

“Are you kidding me? She’s been shipping us since I joined your division. Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168369929874/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
